


Kitten Heels

by IreneAdbler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It's Lams, Kittens, Multi, but Elams is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneAdbler/pseuds/IreneAdbler
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass"John and Alexander have a normal morning on their way to class, until John hears a kitten.





	Kitten Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no see! I'm a really big fan of Elams, but the story wrote itself so that Eliza is not yet part of the relationship.

John rolled onto his back and stretched, eyes still closed, and accidentally smacked his hand on the headboard. Groaning he opened his eyes. What a great start to the morning. He turned on his side, and grinned at the sight before him, deciding that maybe the morning wouldn’t be so bad. Alexander was curled into blankets, face pressed into the pillow and wisps of dark hair falling into his face. His breathing was steady, and his whole presence was calming and filled John with love. 

John pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheekbone, and saw his eyelashes flutter open briefly before closing again. Alexander buried his face in the pillow. John ran his hand through Alexander’s hair, sighing when Alex tilted his head back into his hand. 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” John said, voice barely above a whisper. “It’s time to get ready for class.”

Alex stretched his arm out so it was on the other side of John, then managed to maneuver himself so he was lying on top of him. Alex pressed their noses together before connecting their lips. John sighed and moved his head to the side, changing the angle and tangling his fingers in Alexander’s hair. Alex bit his lower lip, and John laughed and pulled away.

“As much as I love you, you need to brush your teeth. And we have class.” John said, even as Alexander started kissing down his jaw and neck. “C’mon… we’ll get coffee on the way there.”

Alexander sighed in resignation before pulling himself off John and out of bed, taking the covers with him. John shivered and immediately regretted convincing Alexander to get up. He sat up and reached for the sweater he put on in the mornings before he got dressed. Before he could reach it, however, Alexander swept in and threw it across the room.

“Oops.” Alex grinned slyly. 

John groaned theatrically, “Aleeeeeexx I’m cold!”

“Well then you’ll just have to get up and move around.” Alexander replied, walking into the bathroom. John followed him, and pressed him against the counter, effectively pinning him between John and the sink. Alexander grinned mischievously around his toothbrush. 

“Not like that,” John said as he grabbed his own toothbrush, “I’m cold and you took away my sweater, so I’m using your body heat as a furnace.” 

Alexander apparently either did not like being used as a space heater, or he just wanted to annoy John, so he started squirming and trying to move out from between the sink and his boyfriend. John eventually let him go, watching him retreat in the mirror, and closing his eyes briefly before continuing the rest of his morning routine. 

The next time John saw Alexander, he was bundled in a sweater and was tying one of John’s scarves around his neck. “Honestly, Alexander, it’s not that cold.” John said, rolling his eyes at Alexander’s antics while putting on a jacket and his shoes.

Alex blinked in indignation. “I’m from the Caribbean. This is cold to me.” he grabbed his bag. “Now come on, I was promised coffee.”

John grabbed his bag and followed Alexander out the door of their apartment, laughing to himself about how Alexander was already at the elevator before he could finish locking the door. 

Once in the elevator, by themselves, Alexander kissed him again, slow and sweet. “Good morning.” he said and laid his head on John’s shoulder, nose pressed into his neck. They stayed like that until the elevator dinged open. John interlocked his fingers with Alex’s and they walked out of their building and into the busy New York streets. It was dreary and overcast outside, looking like it could start raining at any moment. Luckily, they made it to their favorite coffee shop before it started lightly raining. 

The line was short, and they got their drinks quickly and decided to just brave the drizzle and continue walking the short way to campus. They had to run the last little bit, as the rain started falling harder and Alexander had about as much tolerance for being wet and cold as a baby kitten. 

The main area of the building was seemingly empty except for the few students milling around before their next class. However, the quiet atmosphere was soon interrupted by the sound of heels hitting the floor, angrily. An argument followed the sound of the angry footsteps. 

John leaned down to whisper to Alexander: “it’s too early for this.”

Alexander gave him a look. “John, it’s never too early for arguing.”

“For you maybe.” John said, “you even argue in your sleep.” 

Alex looked at him, mock offended, “No I do not!”

“Mmmm yeah you do.” John said and took a long sip of his coffee, enjoying the warm taste and Alexander’s warmer eyes as he stared at him, unwilling to give up. Alex mimicked him and took a sip of his drink, shorter than John’s, swallowed, and opened his mouth when a loud, yet tiny meow, sounded from down the hall. “I hear a kitten,” John said, “let’s go find it.”

John grabbed Alex’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the coffee, and dragged him down the hall towards the sound of the kitten. Alex followed along, although clearly not as excited as John. They found a guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and staring at a lady wearing a vintage style blue dress, staring angrily at the guy. In her arms was a little white kitten. The kitten seemed oblivious to the tense scene around it, and cuddled into the woman’s dress. 

John felt a tug in the opposite direction on his hand and just before he could back away, the lady noticed them and fixed her gaze on them. He heard Alexander’s breath hitch at her glance. She, like Alexander, had beautiful dark eyes that you could get lost in. 

“Oh good,” the lady started before John could open his mouth, “hold my kitten while I kick this guy’s ass.” she handed the kitten off to John, and the kitten meowed in protest and then looked up at John, and he was taken aback at her bright blue eyes. Joh immediately fell in love and rubbed the cat's back, feeling satisfied when she started purring. 

The girl, now that her hands were free, marched straight up to the guy against the wall. “Listen,” she said in a tone of voice that made John wince, “I have been nice, but this is the last time I will tell you to leave me alone before I call someone.” the guy got off the wall and opened his mouth, but the girl held her hand up in a “I’m not finished” gesture. “If you ever come near me again, I will start screaming and will not hesitate to tell everyone around that you have been harassing me. Understood?” she raised an eyebrow and the guy scurried off. 

John watched the whole exchange out of his peripheral vision. He was too focused on the kitten in his hands, who had decided that he was just as warm as the girl and snuggled up to him. “Alex look.” he said, and found Alexander still intensely looking at the lady in the blue dress, who was now walking back over to them.

“Thank you.” she said. “And sorry about that.”

“No problem.” Alex said, kind of star struck.

John elbowed him. “Yeah,” he said, “we were coming to find the kitten anyways. We heard it in the hall.” 

The girl smiled. “She’s adorable isn’t she?” she reached out and John handed the cat back to her. “I just got her this morning. I was going to pick her up after my class, but the lady had to switch times for some reason.” she looked down at the kitten before looking back up abruptly. “Oh! I forgot, I’m Eliza, and this is Mabel.”

John rubbed the kitten between its ears affectionately. “Hi Eliza, hi Mabel. I’m John, and this is Alexander.” 

Eliza and Alexander looked at each other, and John almost felt the connection that immediately formed between them. “Eliza… Schuyler?” Alex asked.

Eliza blushed, “Yes. How do you know that?”

Alexander seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. “Oh sorry that sounded creepy. Stalker-ish. I promise I’m not a stalker, I just, um, know your sister. We have a few classes together. Angelica? She showed me a picture once and I recognized you…”

Eliza blushed harder, “yeah a lot of people know Angelica. You’re the only person who has recognized me as her sister though. We don’t exactly look alike.”

Alexander and Eliza stared at each other, both of them blushing.

People began walking out of classrooms and into the hall. “Oh!” Eliza exclaimed, “would you look at that, time for class. I guess I’ll… see you two around…?” 

John looked at Alexander and then nodded. “See you around, Eliza.” Alexander said. Eliza began walking away.

“Make sure to tell Mabel I love her!” John called back over his shoulder.

Eliza laughed, a beautiful sound in this dreary morning, “I will!”


End file.
